There were previous attempts for certain types of holders attachable to belts for various articles. Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,812 for a belt holder on which a stiff portion is placed over the upper edge of a belt; the use of Velcro on surfaces of belts is known as for instance in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,543,977, and 3,664,560. Applicant also has a related copending application, Ser. No. 490,506 filed July 22, 1974, which is now U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,667.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a wraparound belt attachment where adjacent surfaces of the single strip are firmly held together and also the pressure of the body against the belt contributes to the holding of the attachment on the belt.